Cheats
__NOEDITSECTION__ To use cheats, you must configure your game to allow cheats: after opening up the game launcher, before you click Play Mount&Blade, go to Configure. From there, go to the Game tab and check the box next to Enable Cheats. For the full cheat menus, you do as well have to enable in the Advanced Tab the Edit Mode. This will give full access to all the cheat menus shown below. Note: They are not recommended for serious playing as they will ruin your gameplay experience, making the game in most cases too easy and probably boring. Use them to mess around or force an epic battle. If you are unable to activate the cheatmenu Cheats However, it must be noted that playing with Cheats enabled will stop you from receiving Steam achievements. If cheats are used, you may disable them again at any time to re-enable Steam achievements since they are only disabled for the sessions in which they are used, but Prophesy of Pendor will deactivate that save game Achievements forever if the player uses bold Battle Cheats more than twice. Using a bold '''cheat will flag the battle. The player can use freely '''bold cheats on a battle that was flagged already, resulting in the same outcome as if he used it only once. Short after the flagged battle ends, the player will receive a warning. After the second warning, if the player flags another battle, they will trigger the Cheater Achievement. Warning: A game will be flagged if the player presses the key combination for a bold cheat, even if cheats are not actually enabled! Battle Cheats Non-Battle Cheats Warning: When going from level 62 to 63, the game overflows the level, instantly bumping you up by around 2000 levels. This may seem awesome at first, though quests that scale with your level will become impossible to complete as there will be thousands of enemies. Every hostile party will also run from you, no matter the difference in numbers. It also causes the game to crash frequently, even on higher-end systems. Other Cheats Using any of these cheats wont trigger the Cheater Achievement nor it will restrain the player from getting any other achievement. In the map, press Ctrl + º (key over Tab)(rarely, depending the keyboard, its Ctrl+~ or Ctrl+¬) and then type cheatmenu. If you are unable to activate the cheat menu the previous way, this other one will solve it. This will enable four new menus in the Camp section and 1 in the Reports section, as well as some extra options. Also, many other options will show up on many menus, like when going to a fief, when talking to a vassal, when , allowing you to instantly build siege equipment, instantly take the fief (without fighting), forcing a vassal to obey you, raise your relations with him, challenge him to a duel, etc. The new menus on Camp tab are: Cheat Menu (this is a default cheat menu, it will be available in most mods and native): * Find an item...: lets you buy any item in the game. (this price is affected by trade skill) * Change weather: lets you increase/reduce the amount of clouds and fog. * Increase player renown: increases by 100 the player renown, can be repeated. * Increase player honor: increases by 1 the player honor, can be repeated. * Update political notes: ''Unknown, if you find out, please edit this'' * Update troop notes: ''Unknown, if you find out, please edit this'' * Scramble minstrels: shows where the 5 bards are (the ones that teach poems), after clicking this option, check the chat (press L). * Infinite camp: makes your party disappear from the map, and speeds up time. To stop it, press anywhere in the map. * Debug messages Cheat Menu Vader (added by MadVader, player-related stuff and unlocking places): * First, pimp me up!: Gives the player 9,000,000 denars, 10 Qualis Gems, some food items, equips the player with a Supreme Asp set, a Noldor Spirit Horse, as well as 500 honor and 15,000 renown. Boosts the player stats heavily (except level, level is untouched). * Test Player Order...: allows the player some options to speed up CKO processes. * Setup Grandmaster Quest: triggers that the next time you go to the castle of a city with the KO you belong to, the snake cult will attack. This will directly take you to this point. If the player doesn't belong to any KO, then the player will be automatically added to the Order of the Lion (even if it doesn't have 500 renown) and the quest with be with them. * Generate a random order: creates a chapter of a CKO for a random vassal without a chapter on his walled fief. A patrol of 10 of that CKO knights will aswell spawn over the player. * Complete the Noldor quest: skips the Quigfen's quest and sets up relation with Noldors to 30 so that the player can see and access Elacrai. * Toggle Native cheat mode: do not change this else, once quitting the menu, you wont be able to access to MV again (unless you restart the game or refresh cheat menus: write nocheatmenu and then cheatmenu again. * Fast Forward 200 days: the same as Infinite camp, but way faster (x50 speed) and it will automatically stop upon passing 200 days. * Test Companion Conversations ** Recruit all 20 companions: adds to the party all 20 companions. ** Random linked conversation: shows a randomly chosen conversation between 2 companions. ** Random remark to player: shows a randomly chosen conversation between player and companion. Cheat Menu Vader Troops (added by MadVader, troops and armies related) * Give me Honor troops: allows the player to chose from most Knighthood Orders warriors to add to his party. Parties of 10. Some do bring the order Knight's and Sergeant (10 of both) * Give me cool troops: allows the player to chose from heroic/unique troops. Packs of 100 (except Fierdsvain Berserkers, that come in groups of 20). * Give me regular troops: allows the player to chose from from most of the factions (both major and minor, and Pendor). He will be given 1 of every troop that faction has. * Spawn a minor faction: allows the player to spawn patrols from the Knighthood Orders he starts being enemy off (Order of the Dawn, Order of Eventide, Order of the Ebony Gauntlet) so that he can farm up relations. As well gives the choice to spawn any of the 6 leader-less armies (Noldor, Vanskerries, Mystmountain, Jatu, Snake Cult and Heretics). * Spawn a special hero: allows you to force an appearance (near you) of any of the Unique Spawns * Balance parties: access some of the parties options, spawn all mercenary companies and shows how strong each one upon spawning is. Allows you to set Max and Min Values to min, halfway or max. Cheat Menu Testers (added by snouz & Leonion, related to troops and models): * Get 100 troops: sets up temporal garrison with 10 troops of every single one of Pendor (even companions, lords, npcs from cities...) and allows you to take for free any. If you want more, just close and open again * Give troops: you donate the troops you want. A warband will be made near you with those troops you handed. This warband belongs to the Outlaws faction. Used to test one troop against another mainly (you get one, you hand in the other). * Undress a soldier: gives you the equipment of the last troop you gave to the Outlaw party in the previous menu option. Clicking this without giving any unit previously will result in an error report. * Get lords: shows all the companions, vassals, monarchs and claimants. Only vassals and monarchs can be added from that list to your party. They behave like a companion in your party. * Give me the new Ashenborn and Assassin units: adds to the player's party 1 sergeant and 1 knight from the 3 orders added in 3.8. (Order of the Scorpion Assassins, Order of the Phoenix and Order of the Shadow Wolves). * Give my company 1,000,000 xp: shares 1 million experience between all the troops in the player's party (including the player). * Make me an elf!: changes the model of the player to be alike a Noldor (long blond hair, "stretched" face, elven looks...). This change is not reversible, so be sure to pre-save if you just want to test it (except with the one below). * Make me a zombie!: changes to the model of the player to a undead one (Dread Legion Infantry is a good example). This change is not reversible, so be sure to pre-save if you just want to test it (except with the one above). * Disable companions complaints: mutes the companions, but they can still leave the party if they get too mad (and doesn't work often). * Turn cheat mode off: works as writing nocheatmenu (see below). The new menu and options on the Reports tab are: Cheat: Faction orders Focused on giving info (shown at the top) and orders (at the bottom) for all the existing major factions, forcing orders to be done. By default, the Kingdom of Sarleon will be the one selected. * Select next faction: selects the next faction from the list * Force defend: forces the vassals to return to their kingdom, marshal will cancel any incursion and return as well * Force feast: causes a random vassal from the kingdom to start a feast * Force gather army: if there is a marshal, lords will go with him * Increase last offensive time by 24 hours: Unknown, if you find out, please edit this * Force rethink: forces the selected kingdom to recalculate a strategy * Force rethink for all faction: forces all the kingdoms to recalculate a strategy * Initialize economic stats: Unknown, if you find out, please edit this NPC status check Unknown, if you find out, please edit this On View Character Report * CHEAT! - Increase Right to Rule: Increases your RtR by 10 * CHEAT! - Increase your relation with (last NPC spoken): Increases relation with him/her by 10 * CHEAT! - Increase Honor: Increases Honor by 10 * CHEAT! - Decrease Honor: Decreases Honor by 10 * CHEAT! - Increase Renown: Increases Renown by 50 * CHEAT! - Increase Persuasion: Increases your Persuasion Skill by 1 Note: for all the options that give the player troops/companions, first there must be space to host them, else, you wont get any. You may cheat to increase your renown to increase your max party size. Note: remember you can change the party_templates.txt, for example; make a "Heretic army" contain whatever you want to, and then click "Spawn Heretic Army" to spawn that special army you created. Note: to remove these cheat menus after, type nocheatmenu where you wrote cheatmenu to enable them. Category:Gameplay